Live While We're Young
by SouHien
Summary: Song-fic.Entah bener atau nggak bener sama sekali.Syaoran banyak yang suka,thanks*dihajar* Terinspirasi lagu One direction.Don't flame,please!I'm a new author.Masih butuh belajar!Sorry for wrong spelling and boring story


**Disclaimer : Tsubasa Chronicles was never mine let alone CLAMP. Only own the strange line of the story.**

**Mostly, I beg forgiveness in my languages and grammars since I'm new in this things. Hope you enjoy. Read n' Review if you mind.  
**

Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out

And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the window's down

.

Pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah saat-saat yang paling membahagiakan. Bahkan jauh lebih bahagia daripada memiliki seluruh kekayaan dan ketenaran dunia yang ada. _Tidak ada yang namanya 'Kebetulan' di dunia yang luas ini. Yang ada hanyalah sekedar fakta dari 'Kepastian'._

.

.

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
And we know it too

Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
So tonight

.

Hanya pernyataan tersebutlah yang terngiang-ngiang di pikiran mereka. Hanya suara debaran jantung satu sama lain yang dapat mereka dengar di keriuhan tempat sekalipun. Kesenangan berubah menjadi Ketertarikan. Dalam tarian di dunia kecil mereka malam ini..

.

.

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love

And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

.

Mereka hanya berharap dunia menjadi luas untuk mereka sendiri. Dapat menatap satu sama lain dan merasakan kehangatan yang menggoda. Dan saat itulah '_Ketertarikan_' menjadi hal berbahaya yang disebut '_Nafsu_'. Sungguh indah semua hal yang ada pada orang di hadapan mereka ini

.

.

Woahhh oh oh oh  
Woahhhh oh oh oh

And live while we're young  
Woahhh oh oh oh

Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young

. 

Mereka ingin sekali memanja remaja itu. Merasakan tiap-tiap inci tubuhnya dengan teliti. Memeluk kehangatan dari tubuh kecil berkulit coklat itu. Dan mendengar seluruh suara manis nan merdu yang memanggil nama mereka. Hanya mereka.. Untuk malam ini dan juga seterusnya

.

.

Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't over-think, just let it go

And if we get together, yeah, get together  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh

.

Mungkin hal itu dapat terjadi andai ia melirik mereka sekali saja. Mereka pun bersyukur dapat bertemu dengannya. Meski hanya malam ini. Sungguh inilah yang disebut keajaiban malam. Dapat bertemu dengan mata coklat jernihmu yang menyiratkan keberanian adalah Keajaiban.

_Dan mereka harap ini bukanlah __**'Kebetulan'**__ dan sebangsanya_

.

.

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool

So tonight

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's _**love**_

.

Terima kasih sudah membuat kami merasakan hal bahagia ini. Meski hanya malam ini. Kau buat kami dimabuk perasaan yang disebut dengan '_Cinta_'. Tapi, sungguh menyakitkan. Tak pernah kami sangka bahwa '_Cinta_' itu sangat, sangatlah amat menyakitkan! Tapi, apapun akan kami lakukan

_Asal kami bisa mempertahankan__**mu**__ dan juga __**senyumanmu**__ yang amat menawan_

.

.

And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

.

Bila '_Cinta_' ini hanyalah untukmu seorang, betapa menyakitkan pun, matipun kami rela asal kau tak memaksa kami melupakan '_Cinta_' yang hanya untukmu..

" _Fai-san, Kurogane-san "_

Tolong, jangan hilangkan caramu memperlakukan kami seperti dulu hingga nanti ada saatnya kau mengerti apa yang kami rasakan

" _Fuuma, Seiishirou-san dan Kamui juga. Kalian datang! "_

Lakukan apa saja yang kau mau. Asal akhirnya kau tidak membenci kami meski itu berarti penolakan '_Cinta_' yang pahit darimu. Apapun asal kami tidak dibenci olehmu

" _Syaoran, kami.. "_

.

.

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love

And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

.

Kami harap '_Cinta_' sepihak kami ini tidak menyakitkanmu, Syaoran. Salahkan kami yang hanya _'Tertarik' _ padamu hingga akhirnya berujung _'Nafsu' _ untuk memilikimu untuk kami seorang. Bagaimana jika kita menikmati malam ini, mencari kesenangan hingga dini hari dan menikmati pula kehadiran masing-masing?

_Melupakan sejenak masalah dunia juga, tentunya. Dan kesenangan pun dapat kita mulai bersama, Syaoran_

.

.

Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's _**love**_

And never, never, never stop for anyone  
_**Tonight**_ let's get some

_**And live while we're young**_

.

" _Syaoran, kami menyukaimu. Kami sangat Men__**cintai**__mu! "_

" _Begitukah? Aku pun juga begitu! Sudah sejak dulu! "_

" _Mengertilah, suau saat nanti kau akan mengerti apa yang kami maksud "_

Ingin sekali rasanya kami meluapkan seluruh perasaan kami di tempat ini. Mendengarkan dentuman lagu-lagu dan menikmati segala yang ada. Mabuk akan alkohol mungkin akan lebih baik untuk menenangkan otak kami yang gila.

_Dan mungkin juga kurang waras dan hilang kendali saat menatapmu._

.

.

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live  
Come on, younnngg

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live  
While we're young

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live

Tonight let's get some

_**And live while we're young**_

.

Dan, kami kalah telak oleh remaja itu. Benar katanya. Namun, ada lagi yang lebih penting. **Kenapa tidak menjalani hidup dengan banyak kesenangan saat kita masih muda?**


End file.
